


Just Happy Being With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Erotic, Erotica, General, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Valentine's Day, ripped shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are spending Valentine's Day together, & are enjoying the other's company, When Danny tells him how he really feels about their relationship, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Happy Being With You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are spending Valentine's Day together, & are enjoying the other's company, When Danny tells him how he really feels about their relationship, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night, & the two men were dancing together on an lanai, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett had pulled this off, especially for Valentine's Day, which both men wouldn't admit, was a perfect holiday for love, & romance. Danny sighed, & Steve noticed & heard it, He asked the man in front of him this, He was worried about what he was thinking at the moment.

 

"Are you okay, Danno ?", Steve asked, Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah, I am, I was just thinking that I am lucky that I found love as fast as I did, when I moved here, & I don't regret everything that we had been through together, Happy Valentine's Day, Babe", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I don't regret it either, I love you, & thank you for making me the happiest man ever, I will try to do the same for you, Happy Valentine's Day, Baby", & they shared a deep kiss, which got heated in seconds flat.

 

"Wanna go upstairs & fool around a bit ?", Steve asked, as he waggled his eyebrows playfully, "No, I want to fuck my lover, & satisfied him, til he can't move", With that, He ripped open his shirt, & bit, licked, & teased his nipples, while at the same time, he teased his crotch, within it's prison. "You are so bad, Williams, Get upstairs, Before I take you here & now", He slapped him on the ass, & Danny went running inside, with Steve on his heels, "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever", The Handsome Man thought to himself, as he ran after his lover, so they can have some incredible sex that night.

 

The End.


End file.
